Snippets From the Life of a Blonde and a Redhead
by BeyondShadows16
Summary: A basic series of one-shots about Matt and Mello's antics...


**ONLY READ IF YOU READ MY OTHER FICS: To all people who read any of my other fics, I PROMISE I have not stopped writing any of them (except MAYBE Roomies… I'm drawing a blank after the first snippet…) I am still going to continue Chained Assassin and Level 2; but there are some things I want to say about them. First of, I'd like to start by saying I am much more driven to write Level 2, its just I already have the storyline pretty much figured out and I really like where it's going. This being said, I want to remind you I still intend on writing Chained Assassin, it just might get out slower. Second of all, I am REALLY embarrassed when I read over some of the stuff I have put in those two fics. It's like typos every other word. I hate to say that I have posted them so long ago, that they are no longer in the fanfiction memory, therefore, if I tried and fix them now and re-upload them, all the chapters would be out of wack. SO. Once I post the last chapter of each fic, I will leave in on here for a month, then take everything down, make a new account, and re-upload them, with the same title, under a new account which I will give you the title eventually. Finally, I really like reviews. I mean, I REALLY like reviews. They motivate me; they put a twinkle in my eye… So if you don't mind…**

**ONLY READ IF YOUR HUMAN**: **Alright, so I hope this pertains to** **everyone.** **Basically, all these chapters will have no relation. Just a collection of one-shots because sometimes I really need a break from my original fics and have these crazy 'what if' ideas to put Matt and Mello through, most of them will probably be short though. These will range from AU's to maybe a **_**little **_**bit of OCC stuff, but I'll try to keep it as real as my hair-brained idea will let it. Without further ado, I give you, the first chapter of Snippets from the life of a Blonde and a Redhead, "Call of New York"**

Matt sighed out a puff of vibrant cigarette smoke against the cold, New York air; another suck-y day of Mello telling him to follow someone around. Pointless. He leaned back against the parking meter next to his car. He and Mello had been staying in New York for the past two weeks now, sniffing around for anything that might possible lead them to Kira. Since Matt had been here, he had done nothing but stare at computer monitors, tap into business calls and follow random strangers. Why the hell they were in New York City of all places, Matt couldn't properly answer. He simply blew it off as Mello's desperate attempts to get some sort of lead from the world's 'new god'. He often acted on a rash impulse when it came to Kira. Or beating Near for that matter. This was getting ridiculous; He had been in New York City for two weeks now and hadn't even had a hotdog or pizza! Taking a final inhale of the precious burning tobacco, he took the moist left over butt from his lips and flicked it on the ground. That was it; Matt was going to do something _he _wanted to do. Already half way in the car, and forgetting the 'suspect' he had been less than eagerly waiting for, he stuck his keys in the ignition and slammed his door shut as he was pulling off onto the traffic filled road.

It took him less than ten minutes for him to get back up to their hotel room. _I've already done enough for this bastard without pay, and goddammit if the rich asshole isn't going to pay for my day off. _Matt opened the hotel room with his room key to find Mello asleep, for the first time in 3 days, sprawled out carelessly across the couch, the television on the news, blaring, and a closed laptop on his leather-laden chest. Matt walked over to the king sized bed and reached under the mattress, hands feeling the familiar leather and metal item. No matter wear they went, Mello always hid his wallet under the mattress, dead center. He opened it up, his lower lip protruded and eyebrows raised as he picked out a decent stack of one hundred bills. _'Otta get me something pretty…' _He thought, delighted. Stuffing the bills in his back pocket, he walked over to the hotel window, a perfect view of time square and the oh-so-famous jumbo-tron meeting his sight. His stomach growled, demanding it was the first to be tended to.

Matt moseyed his way down to a nearby, expensive looking pizza joint and ordered three orders of the most expensive pizza on the menu. Matt sighed in contempt as the sweet aroma of fresh and true Italian cooking met his nostrils. The man at the front desk, first reluctant to let the shady character in, soon happily showed the redhead to a table with a nice window view after being persuaded by a certain Benjamin Franklin. Stuffing his face greedily and belching in a manner that made the entirety of the restaurant turned and gawked, he polished off all the pizzas in a matter of minutes. During his last intoxicating bites, Matt happened to look up from his lunch and out the window at a pure sanctuary. The beautiful red and white sign of a Game Stop welcomed him. Smiling, cheeks still thoroughly stuffed with a mouthful of pizza, Matt left what he believe to be the proper amount of money on his table and allowed his feet to take him to a gammer's haven.

* * *

"GAAAAH! Freakin' DIE!" Mello woke to Matt's hissing and yelling.

"Wh-What the hell, Matt?" Mello growled from the couch, still half asleep. The younger man ignored him, irritating the blonde.

"HELL YEAH!" Matt yelled again.

"MATT! Will you freakin' keep it down with that stupid ga-" Mello sat up to see Matt, surrounded by a ring of various cans of Mountain Dew: Code Red and half eaten hotdogs, almost plastered to their window looking out at the Time Square Jumbo-tron which seemed to be broadcasting some sort of zombie game.

"Matt… What are you doing?" Mello asked cautiously, knowing the man's history of obsessive gaming and expecting the worst.

Matt continued to stare out the window. "Playin' Black Ops II." He shrugged, not meeting the blonde's now-icy stare. From somewhere within the depths of the room, something hard and heavy was thrown at Matt's head. "Oww! What'd'cha do that for?" Matt groaned, still not turning around.

"Matt! Your so fucking stupid! Turn that off! They're going to freaking track us! Matt! We don't _exist! _How the _hell _are you going to explain that one to the cops when they find us?!" Mello raged.

"They can't track me."

"They can track where the console signals are coming from."

"The Xbox is hidden in the control room of the jumbo-tron."

"How are you playing then?"

"Soupped up wireless controller." Matt said, wiggling his own controller creation in his hand with a smile at his cleverness.

"How 'bout the controller signal? They can track that."

"It's literally untraceable."

Mello pause. "Matt, they'll check every occupied room within the vicinity of the screen."

"This isn't an occupied room. Snuck a spare card for our room earlier to the front desk."

"What if they rent out this room to someone while we're in it?"

"As far as they know, this room is down for repairs to a certain leaky sink."

"The records of us being here are in their computer."

"What part of computer hacking are you not understanding?" Matt said, pausing his game and looking up at Mello, thoroughly insulted.

"They'll check every room."

"There's a good 20 floors. We're on the 18th. We've got awhile." Matt said, continuing his game and smiling at the big audience that has formed below on the ground that were now chanting and bellowing his gamer tag 'Mailman90'.

Mello sighed and sat unwillingly by Matt, not wanting to do much of anything for the first time since they had arrived. "Matt?"

"Hmm?" Matt mumbled, distracted.

"I don't remember bringing an Xbox with us. How did you get it?"


End file.
